Holy Chickadees
The Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees Holy Chickadees is a new guild focused on supporting its members through hunts and cooperative leveling. We encourage giving xp to the guild, but do not require it. Most of our members are between lvl 20 and 70, at this point we are recruiting any level p2p player that shares our vision. 'Our Goals': To have an international guild that welcomes all players. We want to bring people together from around the world. We want a guild with it's members to help and support each other as they progess through the game. This is why we welcome almost any player. 'Official Guild Languages': English, español, français (english being the primary language spoken) 'Note:' Every guild member may set their own guild experince, and rights are culminative (treasurer has all the rights a protector has)The more guild experiance given will earn you more respect in the guild. *please say hello when logging on to the guild to let us know you have logged on (not mandatory but it's nice to know who's on) *spamming and cussing kept to a minimum (but we understand if you get a bit flustered at times, dofus does have it's moments)(and if you want to sell something just let us know don't keep repeating it because we've heard you the first time) *There is also no in guild aggression.(but we obviously can't stop you if 2 members agree to fight each other, otherwise it's not allowed) 'Contact info:' *Contact chevere-cra or chevere-feca or --darkglute-- or holychickadee in game to find out more about this guild. *Or via aim: holychickadees / msn: holychickadees@aol.com (do not send e-mail it will most likely not be checked, some responses maybe delayed due to the fact that i'm not always at the computer)-''TO BE USED FOR INFORMATIONAL PURPOSES ONLY!''- 'Other info:' *'Enlightened Warriors' (the guild) has joined our ranks! Looking for Fresh Recruits! Level Requisites *'Nuisance' -- the lowest lvl in the guild, normally a new p2p player. *'Apprentice' -- a guild member who reaches level 15. *'Guard' -- a guild member who reaches level 30 and has aquired 3000 guild experiance. *'Reservist' -- a guild member who reaches level 40 and has aquired 6000 guild experiance. *'Protector' -- a guild member who reaches level 60 may become a protector and has aquired 15000 guild experiance. Protector may place and collect from percs. Protector may invite new members. *'Officer' -- a trusted member of the guild who has significantly improved the quality of the guild. Well informed members of the guild. May manage the ranks. May also run many guild activites. (usually lvl 80 and above) *'Leader' -- only transferable between chevere-cra and his alts. only member to manage rights and bannish players from the guild *Note: Some players maybe be ranked up early do to their contribution to the guild. Meaning the guild exp was ignored. Profession Levels *'Merchant' -- a guild member who reaches level 60+ in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Manufacturer''' -- a guild member who reaches level 100 in 2'' of their professions. They are the sources of revenue for the guild, and are expected to give a discount to their guildmates. *'Treasurer''' -- a guild member who has fund raised a copious amount of money for the guild is promoted to treasurer, alternate characters who have reached this may also become treasurers. Treasurers may invite new members. Alternates *'Servant' -- postion for the alternate characters of players in the guild. *'Secretary' -- postion for the alternate character of the leader in the guild. Status *'Breeder' -- Breeds dragoturkeys for the guild. *'Governor' -- Owner of house or paddock. *'Chosen One' -- Those selected to become future officers. usually are highly trusted guild members and very active. Other *'On Approval' -- a new recruit, or a character a player planning on becoming p2p but are not yet. *'Deserteur' -- a non active guild member, those who are not logged on at least once a month or have not given reason to their absence. *Rank Rights *Guild Market (for guild members only) *'How to earn one' **Be an active member in the guild **Contributions ***Guild experience ***Kamas donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader) ***Items donated when needed for paddock equipment(only request able by leader) *The DT's (dragonturkey)name will be the name or version of the character's name in the guild and the initials of the Guild name(HC). *Those how have donated more have higher priority over others in receiving their own DT (dragonturkey). *Sometimes there may not be availability and sharing of a DT might take place temporarily. *'All DT's are owned by the guild' so if you wish leave the guild please return the DT so it can get reassigned to a new owner. *All or most of the training is done by the leader so you don't need to worry about raising your DT's stat points like stamina, love, maturity, and being in a balanced state. *Failure to comply with these rules of the DT will result termination from DT and paddock rights until re-evaluation of your persona. Depending on the seriousness of thy actions you maybe be expelled from the guild (example: taking the DT's and selling them.) Officers *eutanato (80k guild exp)(has deserted) Protectors *jaiky (has gone to a better place)(30kk) *karah (40kk and 2 gingers) Treasurer *scoobydoofus (710kk donated) Manufacturers *snakesonaplane Other *--darkglute-- (co-founder of guild) *yumyum (donated DT for paddock)non-guild member *The Holy Chickadees *Paddock guild pic1 *Paddock guild pic2 Category: Guild Category: Rushu Guilds Category: Mixed Alignment Guilds